


OFFICE and COLLEAGUES

by Missyourrr



Series: Isak and Even: Sex After Marriage [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Bukkake, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, demanding!Isak, jealous!Even, slight sexual violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: Isak去Even工作的地方探班。他发现认真的Even散发出致命的吸引力。一段时间后，Even去接Isak下班时，发现他身边总会出现一个碍眼的同事。





	OFFICE and COLLEAGUES

**Author's Note:**

> 1、本系列各篇之间可以独立看。时间顺序是乱的。可能有重叠的设定也可能有不同设定。  
> 2、本篇一定程度上可以看作是《莫比乌斯环》的某个没有和Henjei交汇的镜像世界。Part 1和Part 2分别对应第四章和第八章。  
> 3、21岁以下请继续回避。  
> 4、灵感来源之一为下方的图片；同时汤姆哈迪的梗出自《In better light, everything changes》。我一直把它当《Tired of Using Technology》前传看来着。我真是个专一又长情的人啊。
> 
>  

**PART 1**

5月5日

 

晚上9点。Maggnuson影视公司大楼21F，办公室。

 

 

“艹，Isak，轻点，轻点！”Even的后背死死抵住墙面，已经退无可退。他咬牙低吟道：“还有别做深喉！我会控制不住声音……”

 

半跪在他面前的Isak朝他眨眨眼睛，不仅丝毫没有放缓唇舌的动作，反而愈加恶作剧地加重吞吸的力道；他双手按紧了Even裸露的胯部，然后将头深深地埋进他的腿间，将Even一吞到底。

 

“喔艹艹艹……”Even只能捂住自己的嘴，努力挣扎喘息。“你是故意的吗？——艹，你真的太坏了！”他看向旁边半透明的玻璃门，胸口因为极度的愉悦和担心被人发现的紧张而起伏不止。

 

安静而昏暗的办公间里，一切似乎既隐藏不露又无所遁形。Even喘着粗气摸到Isak的头发，准备迎接高潮的降临。

 

“……我要出来了，可以吗？”

 

Isak终于松开了嘴唇，将Even慢慢吐出，拿在手中上下滑动。

 

“射在我脸上，Evy。”

 

 

 

 

6小时前。下午3点。

 

 

外景拍摄场。

 

“所以下一个场景我们会用到许多不同的爆炸点。”Even手里拿着一个瓶盖大小的装置给Isak看，“你在电影里看到的子弹打在金属上面蹦出的火花和出现的弹坑，也都是靠这类似这种装置实现的，当然它分很多种规格和效果。”

 

“喔，它会爆炸？然而你就这么拿着？”Isak向后躲了躲，又忍不住好奇地盯着。

 

“哈哈，要信号控制才会引爆的，而且没有装填燃料，这只是个空壳。”

 

“它到时候会自动炸开吗？”

 

“半自动，烟火师在演员到达爆点时释放信号。”

 

“又谁来搞爆点？”

 

“这个嘛，一般来说先是导演、摄像和烟火师共同商议，我负责提出画面的要素和目标效果，再由他们来安排完成具体的细节。比如用什么样的装置，用多少个，怎么把它装进画面里……”Even耐心地解释着。

 

“所以你就是动动嘴？”Isak挑眉调侃他。

 

“你非要这么说的话，”Even笑道，“导演的工作类似于交响乐团的指挥家，虽然我不去拉提琴也不会打鼓，但让各种复杂的要素顺利组合在一起，还要呈现最好看的结果，也不是那么容易的事！”

 

看看工作人员准备得差不多，Even拿起扩音喇叭要求全剧组就位，摄影师将机器推上了滑轨，灯光和录音师调好了设备，一群身穿作战服，手持枪械的“士兵”进入了镜头前，或趴伏或半跪，呈现出备战姿态。

 

“Robert，你到这个位置来，Thomas，把他放到前景。"

 

Even也离开座位走进场内，开始发出调度；他在地上单膝跪下，亲自为士兵们调整站位和行进路线；他不断和摄影师沟通取景，告诉烟火师如何配合，还重新确认了一遍重要的爆炸点。所有人都井然有序地变动着，而Even像定海神针一样成为各种职能的指挥中心、整个剧组的大脑和中枢神经，他身穿普通的便服却丝毫不逊于那些英武帅气的战士，他有张比谁都漂亮的脸孔却心甘情愿地躲在摄影机后。他如此地专注和笃定，和在家里那个懒散随性的家伙简直是完全不同的存在，Isak第一次看到Even在自己专业领域中如此充满权威的一面，顿感震撼无比。

 

看啊，这就是我的男人。Isak内心骄傲地舔了舔嘴唇，某种念头开始在他脑海里萌发，并在眼前景象的不断刺激下加温。他有点不可言说的渴望，他想尽快看到另一个样子的Even。

 

 

 

晚上7点。

 

在外景拍摄地大开眼界一番之后，Isak跟着Even一行回到Magnusson公司大楼审阅当天拍摄的原片。一群人窝在审片室里反复播放白天的镜头，专注地讨论着细节，直到有人喊饿了才停下休息。Isak早就帮大伙儿买好了三明治和果汁，引来一片感谢，而他现在已经能坦然接受了——以前还是Even男朋友的时候，他总是对出现在Even的同事面前这件事感到羞涩，好像僭越地侵犯了对方的工作领域。但是现在他可以心安理得地呆在Even身边，想呆多久就呆多久，因为现在这个男人属于他，他们理所当然地共享彼此的世界。

 

"为什么要拍战争片，Even？和你之前的风格不太一样啊。"趁着大家吃喝休息，Isak终于可以坐到Even身边和他搭话。

 

"因为你说你爱看。"Even借机吻了他一下，"当然还有另一个重要原因：作为Even Bech Naesheim的丈夫，如果以后有人问你最喜欢什么电影，你至少可以回答我的这部《猎虎奇袭》而不是只会说你喜欢迈克尔.贝！"

 

“切，很多人喜欢迈克尔贝好吗？这没什么丢人的……”Isak的回怼显得有些软绵绵。因为Even实在是太甜美了，就算那些为了他之类的鬼话可以忽略不计，Even几乎记得自己所有的有心无意之语这件事本身，已经足够燃尽Isak的最后一丝理智。

 

"哦对，你怎么还没回去？别等了，我们今天会很晚的。"Even温柔地看着他抚摸他的后背。也许是幻觉，但是Isak感觉到热度正隔着好几层布料从他触摸的地方慢慢升起。

 

"没事，我喜欢跟呆在你一块儿。"Isak凑过去亲了他一下，感觉不太够，又亲了一次。Even也恋恋不舍地粘着他的嘴唇。天啊，真是挑战他的自制力。他距离当场开始脱衣服大概只剩下一厘米。

 

Isak忽然有了个主意：“要不，你还是送我去停车场吧。”

 

“好。”于是Even和同事打了个招呼，带着Isak离开了审片室。

 

 

 

 

他们在走廊里漫步，肩膀挨着肩膀。时间已经是晚上9点，楼里大多区域一片漆黑。

 

“你有自己的办公室吗？”在电梯间等待的时候，Isak忽然问。

 

“算有吧。21楼我有个独立的房间，不过多数时候我在拍摄现场或者专门的项目工作区里，那儿一般用来会客。”

 

“带我去看看？”

 

“行啊。”

 

于是他们没有下楼而是乘电梯上去，发现21楼一侧还有少数几个房间里亮着灯，似乎有人还在里面工作。

 

Isak跟着Even进了他的办公室——在另外一角，房间颇为宽敞，两面是可以俯瞰城市的大落地窗，一面是实墙，对着大办公区的则是用木框和磨砂玻璃镶出来的门墙。Isak在Even抬手要开灯之前阻止了他。

 

“嗯？”Even还有点不确定地问，“你不是想看看我的办公室吗？”

 

Isak在半黑暗中轻轻点住Even的嘴唇，“嘘……不需要让别人知道我们在这。”

 

傻瓜。他怎么会对办公桌和沙发感兴趣。他不再废话，直接把Even推到墙上，勾住他的脖子开始热烈地吻他。

 

Even也只愣了一秒就用双臂环抱住他的后背，愉悦地回应。Isak主动张开了唇齿，摩蹭Even丰满柔润的嘴唇，Even立刻把舌头伸进他嘴里，让Isak忍不住发出满足的咕哝。这个封闭的空间中，两人甜蜜的喘息和亲吻声像美妙的音乐一样交织不止。Isak已经感到浑身酥麻，膝盖发软，小腹像着火一样紧绷而且微酸。而他们都还没正式开始。

 

“所以你根本不是来看我办公室的吧？”在不得不稍微中断亲吻的间歇，Even的手伸进他外套里面抚摸他身体两侧，“我就知道事情没那么简单。”

 

“我想在这儿跟你干一次，行吗？”Isak的声音已经变得有点嘶哑，他依依不舍地追逐着Even的嘴唇，毫无羞耻地直陈自己的欲念。

 

“恐怕不行……”Even犹豫着，“没有润滑剂，玻璃是半透明的，而且这个房间几乎不能隔音。”

 

“那就来一发口活。”话音未落Isak已经扒掉了Even的外套，开始解他的腰带和裤扣。

 

“为什么忽然想来这个？”Even默许了他的动作，继续点水般亲吻他的脸颊和耳朵。

 

“因为你今天在掌控一切，好像整个宇宙的中心，所有人都对你唯命是从。我才发现你发号施令的样子居然这么迷人。”Isak开始吸Even的脖子，他爱他修长纤美的颈项。他光是闻到Even皮肤和发间的气味就已经兴奋到不行。

 

“不，我和大家是平等合作的同事而已……呃，莫非你喜欢被人指挥？”Even微喘地看着Isak在他面前慢慢跪下去，将他的长裤褪到膝盖，调侃道：“看来平时对你太温柔了，也许以后偶尔也可以命令你一下。”

 

“不，我喜欢看你指挥别人，”Isak的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光亮，“但是白天当够了Boss之后，晚上该轮到你俯首称臣……”

 

“我的天。”Even的声音听上去又惊讶又期待。

 

Isak张开嘴，隔着内裤的布料轻轻咬了Even一口，满意地感到里面尚为半硬的物体抖动了一下，开始加速膨胀。这种带着危险的撩拨会让Even非常兴奋。他们太熟悉彼此的身体了。Isak知道Even喜欢什么，但是他今天不打算让他轻易得到满足。

 

Isak伸出手在Even赤裸的大腿上来回抚摸，把自己炽热的呼吸喷吐在他股间。他知道这儿是他的敏感地带，他时不时用舌头舔过、用嘴唇吸住，用牙齿啃咬那一带的皮肤，按捏、揉搓得Even随之颤抖。但他完全绕开了内裤中已经显形的物体，只用鼻尖轻轻略过它，用脸颊偶尔碰擦它；当Even难忍地将胯部送到他面前时，他甚至故意扭开，惹得Even小声咒骂。Isak躲掉Even试图抓住自己头发的手，恶作剧地捏了一下那顶小帐篷的顶端，Even忍不住发出一声闷哼。

 

“Isak，你这小魔鬼……我知道你的本事，你完全可以让人疯狂……但是别忘了我们可没有多少时间，除非你想被所有人都猜到这里发生了什么。”Even已经开始呼吸不稳，但他正试图用磁性的低音刺激Isak的羞耻，催他加快进程。

 

“别担心。估计别人只会羡慕我们结婚这么多年还有兴趣做爱。”Isak用手上下抚摸那块高高撑起的布料，滚烫的热度从最后的阻隔下传递过来，让他不由得咽了一下口水。Even的呼吸也开始变得更加急促，他似乎比平时还要敏感。

 

“别人……不都是你想像的那么悲惨……喔艹！”

 

Isak放低自己，用牙齿轻衔住Even的肉球，然后舌头在它上面慢慢打圈，Even几乎把嘴唇咬破才忍住没发出太大的声音。这种既惧怕疼痛又极度刺激的感觉实在太难以承受了，他硬得像块石头，急迫地寻求着更深的碰触和摩擦。

 

“Issy……能不能速战速决？对面的几个家伙可是随时会走出来，被他们发现就精彩了！”Even上气不接下气地说。他的语气已经开始转变。Isak满意地将嘴唇转移到Even的大腿上继续亲吻。

 

“别急，Even。我答应你十分钟内搞定，但是节奏必须我说了算。”Isak用嘴唇贴着Even的勃起说。他伸手上去把Even的衬衫纽扣一颗颗解开，把贴身内衣推上去，袒露出他漂亮的肚腹。他一边在上面大肆爱抚，一边回想白天见到的Even——高大挺拔的身影，所有人视线的焦点，耀眼的暗金色头发和不容置疑的声音，那个无比诱人的、让他血脉偾张的Even；他那隔开众人视线的衣衫已经被自己层层剥开，年轻矫健的躯体展露在自己眼下，欲罢不能的渴求挺立在他的面前。Isak感到自己的情欲也开始沸腾。他继续用嘴唇和呼吸逗蹭着Even的胯前，同时抽回一只手解开了自己的裤子，掏出老二抚弄。

 

Even也想要把手伸进自己的内裤，被Isak阻止了。

 

“别动。”Isak用牙齿咬住Even的内裤边缘，另一只手绕到Even背后，一起把它慢慢扯了下去。完全勃起的阴茎弹出来，几乎戳在他的脸上，Isak不由得愉快地感叹了一声。

 

“你好漂亮。”通常这句台词都是Even的，但是Isak说出来，也让对方十分受用地颤抖了一下。“想让我舔你吗？或者把你的脑汁都吸出来？如果要，你就乖乖听话，我保证让你爽上天。”

 

“妈的……”Even不由得仰起头，好像羞于看他。“你今天真是……不太一样。”

 

“是啊我也喜欢偶尔让你发现新的一面。”Isak舔舔嘴唇，从头部开始将Even的阴茎慢慢纳入口中。他用口水稍微濡湿了一下，然后伸出舌头包裹住了它的顶端，再拿双唇浅浅地吸吮。他用舌尖不停地挑逗它的每一个皱褶和沟壑，并在头顶的狭缝中反复流连，直到Even变成一团彻底迷失于欲望中的混乱。Even可能忘了控制呜咽的声音，也忍不住把下身持续挺入Isak的口腔，Isak欲拒还迎地用舌头顶住它却加大了吸吮的力道，感觉到Even抓着他手腕的力道几乎快把骨头捏断。

 

就在这时，远处忽然有个房间关上了灯，让他们两个都动作一滞，Isak不得不先将Even从口中吐出来，竖起耳朵。好在，脚步声向相反的方向远去了。他们终于松了一口气。

 

“我们必须加快点儿了，Isak，而且你不能这样一直空撩我，”Even粗喘着抓住他的头发，但是没有使力，“再继续这样，我就没法控制自己了，我会把你按到按到那张桌上好好操一顿，不管有没有该死的润滑剂！”

 

上帝。这样蛮横的Even完全是他的死穴。他知道Even不会真的那么做，因为他永远都温柔小心地保护他。但是此刻的Even让Isak瞬间陷入了被粗暴对待的幻想。他光是为这一句话就心跳加速头晕目眩，只庆幸半跪在地上的姿势没有让Even看出自己的腿软。

 

“好吧，这可是你说的，那我就让你快一点。”Isak也只能勉强稳定气息说话，他终于张开红肿的嘴唇，用湿漉漉的眼睛始终看着Even，一寸一寸地，将他吞没到底。

 

 

“艹，Isak，轻点，轻点！”Even咬牙低喊道，“还有别做深喉！我会控制不住声音……”

 

蹲在他面前的Isak不仅丝毫没有放缓唇舌的动作，反而加重吞吸的力道，他双手按紧了Even裸露的胯部，然后将头深深地埋进他的腿间，将Even整个吞入喉咙。

 

“喔艹艹艹……”Even只能捂住自己的嘴，挣扎喘息道，“你是故意的吗？——艹，你真的太坏了！”他看向旁边半透明的玻璃门，胸口因为极度的愉悦和担心被人发现的紧张而起伏不止。

 

“嗯哼。”Isak简单回应。从他喉咙深处传来的震动和他微微点头的动作，对于解决Even此刻的窘境并无任何帮助。Even难忍地扭动着身体，却不知道是想躲闪还是继续向前。

 

安静而昏暗的办公间里，只能听到压抑的喘息和嘶哑的呻吟，一切似乎隐藏不露又似乎无所遁形。Isak一只手在下方抚摸自己，不断发出轻哼声，这轻微的震颤，湿热的口腔和柔滑的唇舌持续刺激着Even，他闭上眼睛，喘着粗气摸上Isak的头发，准备迎接高潮的降临。

 

“……我要射了，可以吗？”

 

Isak终于松开了他，将口中已经被吮吸得发红的阴茎以极其淫靡的姿态慢慢吐出，拿在手中上下滑动，仍然用舌尖轻舔着。

 

"如果我说还不行，你忍得住吗？"他轻声笑道，恶作剧地在顶端吸了一口，嘴唇离开它时发出了“啵”的一声。

 

Even差点把嘴唇咬出血来，只剩拼命往外吐气的力量，他终于用支离破碎的声音向Isak乞求："不，我忍不住了，拜托Iss——"

 

“那射在我脸上，Evy。”

 

Even还来不及惊讶，Isak忽然加快了手上的动作，吐出渴望的气息，轻声呼唤着Even的名字；他略带沙哑的声音和湿润的睫毛让Even的脑海瞬间一片空白。

 

“！……”

 

 

 

 

Isak感到温热的液体要从脸颊上滴下来。他抬手擦了一把，毕竟不想弄脏这件必须干洗的外套，但是自己手上的黏腻却反而沾在了脸上。他这会儿才忽然开始脸红，对于刚才露骨又下流的行为羞涩到了极点。

 

“——抱歉，我来搞定。”Even一边平复呼吸，一边从桌上抽了几张纸巾递给Isak，然后把两腿发麻的他从地上抱起来。Isak先擦了擦手，正准备擦脸，Even却忽然阻止了他。

 

“艹，你实在太性感了。”Even发出一声低沉的叹息，捧住Isak的脸颊，亲吻他，然后伸出舌头舔掉自己和Isak交织的湿迹。这感觉实在是太刺激又美妙，Isak激烈地回吻Even，从他口腔中肆意品尝两人重叠的味道。

 

 

他们清理完后平整衣衫。虽然用了纸巾，还是有一点Isak滴上了Even的裤脚，也有一点Even沾到了Isak的头发。

 

“没事，反正天黑了，也没人会再看到。”Isak轻吻了一下Even的嘴唇，拉着他的手走回电梯厅。好在一路上并没有碰到任何人，否则Even脸上的红晕和Isak凌乱的头发会暴露他们所有的秘密。

 

“好好休息，到家给我信息。”Even笑着亲回他，“要知道你今天这么饥渴又火辣，我早就把那几个家伙赶回去了，审片室才是一片漆黑又完全隔音……”

 

 

嗯？听上去是个不错的新地点呢。

 

 

 

 

****PART 2** **

 

 

12月9日

 

 

“Hi Even！”Isak爽朗的声音从听筒里传来，“你在路上了吗？”

 

“亲爱的，你今天怎么样？”Even偷偷深吸了一口气，想先更换个缓冲话题。

 

“很好！我整天都在为能跟你庆祝纪念日而开心！”

 

完蛋了。还不如不问。

 

“呃，”Even隔着电话也垂下头——尽管明知道Isak看不见他的任何动作或者表情——他硬着头皮，身心都写满愧疚地说：“……那个，如果我说今晚我恐怕赶不回去，你会很生气吗？”

 

电话那头沉默了几秒，Even感到度日如年。他不得不继续解释：“对不起亲爱的，我真的没办法，汤姆哈迪的档期只剩这两天，我们必须一次赶拍完他所有的戏份。”

 

“汤姆哈迪？”谢天谢地，Isak的声音终于又上线了。“那个《麦克斯》和《敦刻尔克》的汤姆哈迪？”

 

“对，就是他。”

 

“汤姆哈迪！汤姆哈迪？汤姆哈迪。……………好吧！”似乎纠结了半天之后，Isak终于赦免了Even：“这次我可以原谅你。因为换成我也会为了他抛弃你。”

 

“什么？！”Even哭笑不得，“你会为了汤姆哈迪抛弃我？”

 

“拜托，你先这么做了好吗！不过说真的，我也没有很期待今晚了。你知道我不太在乎那些纪念日，刚才那么说只是让你开心而已。”Isak在电话里轻笑道。

 

不管Isak是不是在体贴地照顾Even的愧疚情绪，Even无法在他们的纪念日赶回家已经成了既定事实。而且实际上……他还有一个可能更大的炸弹正犹豫着要不要抛出来。

 

“你真的原谅我了？”Even惴惴不安地问。

 

“真的，我原谅你。”Isak听上去好理性。

 

“你不介意我没有在家陪你？”

 

“可能有一点介意吧不过没关系的。不就是迟两天吗？”Isak听上去好宽容。但是，两天……

 

算了，早死早托生吧。

 

“那你……有没有可能……一并原谅我……大概要圣诞节后才能回家的事……呢？……”

 

“艹！你圣诞节都不回来？！”Isak终于提高了声音，“这特么可真的有点过分了！”

 

“我知道，我知道，我很抱歉！”Even哀鸣道，“但是我们真的很想尽快搞定全球同步上映的事情，我可能确实有点太在乎了，我知道这对你很不公平……但是，这毕竟是我的第一次，也只有一次，好吗？”

 

“你%@#￥！……那我还有商量的余地吗？你只是通知我这个结果而已吧？”

 

Isak听上去真的很不开心。Even心如刀割，但是他也没有更好的选择了。他只能尽量帮忙寻找解决方案。

 

“亲爱的，Jonas之前不是打电话给我们邀请一起去圣诞度假？要不你跟他们凑一下？”

 

“他们已经订好去夏威夷的机票了！而且我不想孤家寡人的跟他们一大家子待在一起，那很悲惨！”

 

"那Magnus他们……"

 

"恶，他们是世界上唯一比我俩还腻歪的情侣。我绝对不要看到这两个家伙。"

 

"我爸妈那边……"

 

"他们最近一个月都在非洲！行了Even，我知道了，我会自己想办法的，你就别管了好吗？你只要赶紧他妈的把你的电影搞定，最好在奥斯卡都拿上几个大奖，才让我不至于觉得白白忍受了一个人过的圣诞节！"

 

Even只能任由Isak发泄完抱怨，再不断地道歉，保证新年一定回家陪他，才终于挂上电话。

 

呼。他知道自己的生活习惯和工作节奏对大多数人来说都有些难以忍受。他知道Isak之前为此默默吞下了多少的委屈。可是……上天总是逼迫他在自己最爱的两个对象中做出选择，他又能怎么办呢？总要辜负一个啊。

 

但是他会好好补偿Isak的，他想。

 

 

 

12月24日 东京时间23:35  奥斯陆时间16:35

 

"嗨，你在哪儿？"Even问。

 

"在家。"Isak轻松地回答。他嘴里似乎塞着吃的，背景有点嘈杂，好像开着电视机。

 

"家里有人？"

 

"对，Adrian和Bob，我同事，也是两个孤家寡人的家伙。你还在东京？"

 

"对。我没想到亚洲人对圣诞节也这么有热情，东京这会儿到处都很热闹……"Even忽然觉得这样说会让Isak更加伤感，他决定不再废话直表心意。"我好想你Isak，我很抱歉没有陪在你身边，但越是这样我越得继续努力，我必须让我们已经付出的牺牲更加值得。"

 

"我懂，Even，我懂。"Isak在电话另一头说，"我知道你也是一个人在异国他乡，甚至并没有朋友可以在一起，不是吗？你要照顾好自己。我很好，我也想你。"

 

 

 

12月28日

 

满世界转了一个大圈回来，Even的时间终于可以暂时重新属于自己了。

 

他决心要好好弥补一下这段时间在家中的缺位。首先就从送给Isak一个小小惊喜开始——不打招呼，偷偷去Isak工作的医院接他下班。Even特地先回家换了一身漂亮的休闲服，还预定了一个颇有情调的小餐馆，他甚至提前把家里可能已经几个月没用过的半瓶润滑剂扔掉换成了新的。

 

总之，他本来是满心期待Isak一脸幸福的表情掉进他的浪漫罗网，但是当他远远看到Isak身穿球衣，和另一个同样穿着的人肩并肩地走出办公室时，Even脸上的笑容不由得僵住了。他侧身藏在墙壁拐弯后面观察他们。

 

Isak一路上和那个家伙有说有笑，还互相推搡了几把；两人来到电梯前，Isak从提包中掏出车钥匙丢过去，那个人自然无比地接过来，然后把手搭上了Isak的后颈，似乎停在那儿揉捏了几下。

 

Even顿时怒火中烧。他们要一起开车去哪儿？还有谁他妈允许那个家伙摸他了？

 

“Isak！”他从拐弯后面走出来，大跨步地跟到他们身边。那个人转身时自然地把手收了回去。

 

“Even？”Isak看到他一脸惊讶，没理会已经开门的电梯，“你为什么会在这儿？”

 

“我来接你下班的。”Even看了旁边的家伙一眼，问Isak：“这是？”

 

“你没跟我说你今天回来！”Isak很开心地抱了他一下。"这是我的同事Adrian，也是我们球队的队长。"

 

名字听上去有点耳熟啊。Even敷衍地和对方握了下手。

 

“我定好了吃饭的位置。你跟我走吗？”Even问。其实他看得出Isak似乎原本要去踢球，但是他更希望Isak能回家陪伴许久未见的他。选我吧选我吧，Even的内心默念着，丢开这个黏黏糊糊的家伙。

 

“可我们今晚要和别的队伍踢比赛，我不能临阵缺席。要不你也一起过来看会儿？我们路上就去简单吃点东西。”Isak似乎不愿意改变计划。

 

操，他就这么被放弃了。Even顿感失落。话说回来，每次他自己为了工作放Isak的鸽子时，对方的心情应该也差不多吧。“我飞了十几个小时，有点累，想先回家。”

 

又一部电梯打开了门，里面的人向他们不耐烦地张望着，他们只好赶快走进去。十几秒的时间显得如此尴尬而漫长。Even扫了那个Adrian一眼，唔，也许样子还不错，但不会是Isak喜欢的类型。比汤姆哈迪差远了。

 

终于到了地下停车场。

 

“我估计到家会有点晚，你先睡吧。回见亲爱的。”Isak在Even脸颊上轻吻了一下，和Adrian坐上他自己的车，离开了。

 

 

 

当晚倒时差的Even在Isak回家前就睡着了。第二天他早早醒过来，看着身边熟睡的Isak，心生无限爱怜，于是蹑手蹑脚地洗漱完毕，就去厨房做早饭。当他拿把飘着香味的早餐端回卧室的时候，Isak放在床头的手机屏幕刚好亮了一下。

 

Even绝对没有故意偷窥。他只是因为视力太好才不小心瞥见屏幕上的内容的。

 

“From Adrian：

早啊！今天会不会浑身酸痛？记得像我为你做的那样好好揉一下，OK？昨天你太棒了，谢谢！”

 

艹。什么时候轮到别人来给Isak发早安短信？！再说这为什么听上去像是Isak他妈的跟他睡了？！

 

Even抓起Isak的手机，内心天人交战了两秒，还是决定解开屏锁——没错他知道Isak的屏锁密码。别管他怎么知道的。

 

果然！这个叫Adrian的家伙给Isak发过好多信息。要么叫他去看比赛，要么约他去尝试新的酒吧，要么就是问他什么时候上班或者什么时候下班。这家伙绝对他妈的心怀不轨！

 

Even几乎想要穿过屏幕去向那家伙的脸上打一拳，就用他戴着结婚戒指的那只手。混蛋！

 

可能他不觉间把脑中的想法大声说了出来。Isak被惊醒了，睁开眼就看到Even在对着他的手机咬牙切齿。

 

“什么鬼Even？……那是我的手机么？你在干嘛？！”Isak呼地一下坐起来，皱着眉头伸出手，要回自己的东西。

 

“这个Adrian什么来头，为什么他总是在撩你？”Even没有递给他而是把手机扔在床上，好像他才是有权力生气的那个。

 

"他撩我？你开什么玩笑？他是直男。"Isak拿回自己的手机看了一眼，发现Even正在翻自己和Adrian 的短信记录。"操，Even，你偷看我手机？还他妈好意思责备我？你不觉得你太过分了吗？！"

 

"我不知道你有过什么念头，但是那个Adrian 动机绝对不纯！为什么他一直这样明显的骚扰你，你还跟他打交道？他有那么特别吗？"

 

"什么骚扰……我们是球友，还是同事，仅此而已！他只给我发过几条短信，我们没有任何的暧昧好吗？再说我和Jonas也发很多短信啊，这说明不了什么吧！"

 

Even讽刺地笑了一声，冲Isak挑挑眉并摊开了手，仿佛在说：呵呵，你看看你举的这个例子。

 

Isak泄气地咒骂了一声："你让我怎么办Even？我总得有个朋友吧？"他紧接着又摇摇头，"不对，话题怎么被你带偏了，你他妈的就是不能偷看我的手机还胡乱指控我！"

 

"我没指控你任何事，我只是提醒你不要掉进这个家伙的陷阱！"Even不依不饶地说，"如果我没记错，你圣诞节还把他约到家里吧？别等哪天他把你灌醉，脱你衣服的时候才明白发生了什么事情，这种人到时候还会怪罪你，认为你早就明白并且默许了一切！’"

 

"简直太荒谬了，我没法跟你说下去！"Isak气呼呼地跳下床，大步走进浴室砰地一声摔上了门。

 

 

 

过了半个多小时，Isak才擦着头发从浴室里出来。Even还在看着报纸等他吃早餐，但Isak已经开始穿衣服。

 

“你要去哪儿？今天不是周六吗？”Even不解地问。

 

“我去医院慈善会帮忙。”Isak说。

 

“我从来没听说过你加入了什么慈善会啊？”

 

“是啊，我没参加，Adrian在那儿，他问我要不要一起。”Isak说道，看也不看Even。

 

这下子Even真的无法忍受了。他啪地把手里的报纸扔在桌上。

 

“你敢去！”Even挡在他身前，“这无关Adrian还是他妈的慈善会，而是你居然完全无视我的感受的问题！我们有必要好好谈谈这件事，Isak！”

 

“我哪儿都能去，Even。让开。”Isak说着，想要绕开Even，但是被对方抓住了手臂。

 

“Isak，如果你真的喜欢那个Adrian，至少也要跟我说清楚！别让我蒙在鼓里！” Even的眼里几乎喷出火焰。

 

“没人蒙骗你，Even，一切都是你在自己脑海中织罗的幻想，你在作茧自缚。”

 

“那你为什么还一定要去找他！”

 

“我只是想离你远点而已！”

 

 

空气瞬间凝固了。Even将Isak手臂上的皮肤捏得发白。他抿着嘴角眯起眼睛，像打量砧板上的鱼一样看着Isak。他真的生气了。Isak不由得畏惧地吞了一下口水。

 

“既然你执意要走，Isak，就请你先履行完作为丈夫的未尽义务。”

 

 

 

 

Isak被推到床上压住，他认真抵抗挣扎的结果是被Even将双腕扣在头顶、压住两腿。他只能做些徒劳的扭动，一会儿就累得喘息不已。

 

“你在干吗？”

 

“帮你回忆一下你的已婚身份。”Even从旁边的椅子上抓了一条领带，三下五除二把Isak的手腕牢牢绑在床头。

 

“哇哦，捆绑play。”Isak嘲讽地说，“然后呢？婚内强奸？你知道我不配合的话你是什么也做不成的吧？”

 

“没错。但那只是在我不想伤害你的前提下。”

 

Even的这句话让Isak瞬间有点发抖。难道他真的会伤害他？当他觉得被背叛的时候……

 

“你最好配合点，免得后悔。”Even说着，已经拽掉了Isak刚刚穿好的长裤，让他的下半身赤裸地暴露在微寒的空气中，不知是由于发冷还是紧张微微地打颤。

 

“随便你，”Isak仍然倔强地说：“搞定就能放我走了么？拜托快点。”

 

Even停顿了一下，皱起了眉头。“放你走？让你去找那个Adrian？别做梦了。”他双手抓住Isak的衬衫用力一扯，伴随着纽扣四处蹦落的声响Isak的胸前只剩下一层贴身衣物。

 

Isak似乎被惊得忘记继续打嘴仗。Even隔着最后的薄衫轻抚着他的胸口，然后忽然稍用力地捏了他的乳尖，让Isak忍不住痛呼。

 

“别忘了，我也知道怎么能让你缴械投降。”Even也嘲讽地说。Isak被捏过的乳头迅速变得硬挺，在薄衫下昭示着自己的凸起。Even的手指继续隔着衣服摩擦它们，在周围画圈，Isak又开始像鱼一样扭动着试图逃避。

 

Even仍然在Isak上方压制住他，俯下身，在距离Isak的嘴唇毫厘之间的位置停下。“我知道你这会儿可能不会愿意被吻。但是你等一下可能会求着吻我。我把话留在这里。”

 

Isak气愤地嗤了一声，扭过头去。Even的嘴唇顺势落在了他的耳朵上，反复轻扫了几次之后，就忽然伸出舌头舔进他的耳廓，结果Isak几乎是同时抽噎了一声。

 

该死的Even。他确实知道杀招是什么。

 

Even的舌头一路转移到Isak的侧颈，开始用他饱满的双唇对准一小块皮肤吸吮，同时伸出舌尖细舔。Isak倒吸一口气，咬住嘴唇没有发声，但是他已经被自己急促的喘息出卖。

 

"开始舒服了，嗯？"Even得意地在他耳边吐气，"Adrian 和我比怎么样？他能不摸你就让你这么爽吗？"

 

“是啊，”Isak呻吟着，却说出顽抗的话语：“可能光是看着我就够了。”

 

看到Even忽然露出痛苦的神色，Isak有点后悔。他刚想开口再说些什么，Even已经捏住了他的脸颊，毫不留情地用力钳紧，让他无法顺利发声。

 

“我从来没有这样对待过你。Isak。你知道我比爱惜自己的眼睛还爱惜你。”Even难过地说，“但是你真的太让人伤心。”

 

放开他脸颊的那一瞬间，Even将手指伸进了Isak张开喘息的口中，几乎触到了他的喉咙。Isak忍不住咳呛几声，但Even似乎只是用他的舌头沾湿了手指，就撤离出去。

 

紧接着，Isak感到自己膝盖被推起，下身立刻传来被入侵的感觉。Even用仅靠口水润滑的两根手指撑开了他，没有任何前戏，也不带一丝怜惜。如果是平常他一定已经受伤了，但此刻似乎进入得还算顺利。

 

Isak咬住嘴唇，忍痛喘息着。他皱起眉头，Even死死地盯着他。

 

“你昨晚真的跟他做了吗？”Even问道，“我们那么久都没有了，你不可能这么容易打开的。”

 

“你为什么在乎？”Isak用断断续续的声音反问，“反正你也一直把我扔在这里，让我自生自灭，不是吗？你的世界那么精彩，你不需要我。难道我不能寻找自己的乐趣吗？”

 

“不，Isak。我知道我忽视了你。但我并没有任何别的人。我也不想要别人，从来也没有。”Even小声说。明明他是暴力地侵犯别人的那一个，但他看上去却好像更加难过。Isak有点想再说点什么，但是Even声含怒意地继续说道：“如果你只是欲壑难填，我可以一次给你一年的分量，直到你自己说不要了为止。”

 

Isak不禁打了个寒颤。果然，体内的手指持续深入，直接找到他的敏感点，用力地按了下去。

 

Isak只能发出痛苦的嘶鸣。Even没有再给他任何爱抚，安慰，只是在他体内施以毫不留情、干涩粗暴的刺激，强行地将他向高潮推去。不，不对，这感受根本称不上是高潮，他只是被强迫射精，而这射精没有任何意义。Isak像是被人在肚子上打了一拳一样蜷起身体，想要躲避却被手腕困锁，想要抗拒却仍然无法控制地做出自然反应，没有兴奋，没有幸福，只有几乎等同于折磨的难堪。看到他射出之后Even也没有放开，继续粗暴地按压他的腺体，让此时格外敏感的Isak终于难以忍受地求饶。

 

“停手，Even，我很难受！拜托你别这样——”

 

“恐怕我也一样难受，Isak。一想到你在别的人身下的样子，你不知道我用了多大的自制力才没把你碾碎。”

 

“没有，我才没和别人……”Isak试图辩解。

 

“现在开始反悔了？嗯？”Even打断他，“不是说他看着你就能让你高潮吗？”

 

“艹，你他妈还真的相信？那明显是——是气话啊。”Isak有点哭笑不得了。但是他这是自作自受的结果，所以他没有立场抱怨。

 

“我为什么不相信你？！我从来都没有一刻怀疑过你。难道你想让我以后不把你的话当回事吗？”

 

“我错了，Even，我很抱歉。”Isak挣扎在喘息和羞涩之间，视线闪烁，嘴唇微启；他终于变得柔软而坦白：“……我只是想感觉到你还在乎我而已。”

 

“艹，那你就直说啊！再说我从来没有一天不在乎你好吗？！”Even恨恨地抽出了Isak体内的手指。看着Isak一脸歉意和委屈的样子，他气呼呼地解开了绑住他手腕的领带，然后转过身坐在一边不理他。

 

"Evy，你真的生气了？"Isak声音颤抖地问，他从背后抱住Even。

 

"我快被你气死了。"Even尽量让自己听上去很严肃，但是那一声Evy已经让他的努力瓦解了一半。再看到Isak绕到自己胸前的、被勒到通红的手腕，Even怜惜不已地伸出手覆盖上去，抚摸他。

 

"对不起。我只是想知道你是不是还在乎我。"Isak把脸埋进Even的颈窝，"我和Adrian真的什么也没有。他甚至没有叫过我去慈善会。我说了谎。"

 

"什么？"Even惊讶地转回身，"所以你故意提到他就是为了惹我发火？操！”他坐直起来，严肃地盯着Isak：“以后不许你再做这种事，你刚才说不想和我待在一起又坚持要去找他的时候，我他妈差点心都碎了！"

 

"对不起，对不起，我知道错了，原谅我吧。"Isak柔软地攀附过来，亲吻着Even的脸，“现在求你吻我还来得及吗？”

 

“哼。”Even闭着嘴大概只摆了两秒钟的谱，就死死抱住Isak深深地吻下去。他们的牙齿都差点撞断，但是没人在乎。他们好像要从对方躯壳里吸回自己丢失的灵魂一样，用尽全身的力气纠缠，索取，给予。他们都好像在朝自己恐惧深渊跌落的前一瞬间收回了脚步，带着一身惊惧和幸存的冷汗，死死抓住眼前唯一停留在世间的牵连。

 

 

 

“以后，永远，禁止你再这样吓我了。”Even抱着Isak躺在床上，手掌包裹着他的下颌，指尖来回摩挲。“我真庆幸自己没有做什么不可挽回的事。如果我刚才真的伤害了你，我都——我都不知道以后怎么才能原谅自己。”

 

“别这么说Even，这只能算是一个不算太愉快的小插曲。也有一部分怪我。呃，其实……”Isak耸耸肩，有点害羞地说：“之前我曾经以为自己会喜欢你有点粗暴的对我，但事实证明我错了，你不开心的时候，我也没法感到任何快乐。我现在才算明白，只有在你爱我的时候，这件事才真正成为一种幸福。哦，还有，“Isak微微抬起身凑到Even耳边轻语：”如果这么说能让你开心点的话——我早上在浴室里给自己扩张了，就是准备好了接纳你。”

 

Even听得又感动又热血上涌：“你这小魔鬼，看来我有必要重新满足你一次。”

 

Isak这次终于得到了他想要的，略为激烈却又十分温柔的爱。只是他终于不用求饶了。他只需在一次次极乐带来的抽泣下呼唤Even的名字，而Even则毫无保留地给予了他所需的一切。

 

 

 

不知翻覆了多久，两人才从一团喘息中平静下来。

 

“艹，这次终于算做够一年的量了。”Even长长地呼出一口气，想了想，“过完新年，我还要到处参加首映礼，估计二月份才能再轻松下来。其中几场可能会和你心爱的汤姆哈迪在一块儿。你想参加一次吗？”

 

Even没听到回答，他感到靠在自己胸口Isak的眼睛有点湿湿的。

 

"怎么了宝贝？是不是我刚才弄疼你了？"

 

"……是啊，有点疼。"Isak仍然枕在Even肩膀上，抓起他的手放在自己左胸，"这儿，看不到你的每一天。一直都是。”

 

艹。Even忽然感觉到自己的左胸也痛得缩了一下。

 

Isak有点伤感地笑笑。“会是不治之症吗，Even？也许你比我这个心外科的医生更有权回答。"

 

Even也有点鼻子发酸。他知道他有多辜负Isak。他知道Isak一直以来最需要的就是陪伴最惧怕的就是孤独。然而他还是让他一直生活在这种恐惧的折磨中。Even开始为此痛恨自己。

 

“如果我不拍电影了，就待在家里给你煮饭洗衣服好吗？”他用手指卷着Isak微微汗湿的柔软额发问道。

 

“没问题呀。以你的食量和一年到头都在穿的几件衣服，应该养得起的。”Isak终于开心地轻笑。“事实上我喜欢你这个想法。”

 

"那你说，有没有可能是你不再做医生，而是跟在我身边，我去到哪儿你就去到哪儿呢？"

 

"嗯，也可以啊。"Isak趴在Even胸口哼哼道，"这样可能也不错。但是当我呆腻歪的时候，可能会和剧组漂亮的临时演员擦枪走火。所以你最好能让我忙起来，不管是床上还是床下。"

 

"你要求真多。"Even笑道，"说到忙，你才是那个全年平均工作时间最长的人了。别忘了不拍片的时候，我才是成天在家抱怨没人陪的那一个。然而我也没和你们医院的漂亮护士擦枪走火啊？"

 

"呃。好吧。也许我们保持现在的状态是最合适的。"Isak好像终于被驳倒了。

 

"亲爱的，我没说现在的状态最合适。毕竟你会不开心，我会胡思乱想，都说明我们还有些需要解决的问题。但是至少我们现在发现了这些问题在哪儿，对吧？刚才还差点预演了一下它可能的糟糕后果。我想这算是已经迈出了探索解决方案的第一步吧？"

 

"嗯，算是。"Isak也仰头看着Even，伸手去抚摸他的脸。"有时候我们的关系真的听上去危机四伏。但庆幸的是我们仍然想在一起，而且我始终非常爱你，以前是，现在是，以后也会一直爱下去。"

 

"我也爱你。你想象不到我有多爱你。"Even偏过头去亲吻Isak的手心。

 

"其实我能想象得到，亲爱的。应该和我的爱一样多吧。"

 

Isak稍微仰起头去亲吻Even。他吻得如此甜美，如此轻柔，不疾不徐，令Even的内心感到无比幸福又无比平静。

 

“我会努力想办法留在你身边的。可能我现在还太年轻，还不能足够理智地对待各种欲望，也没学会如何取舍。但是我向你保证，只有你是我真正想要的，无论什么时候，你都是我最最想要的。”Even说。

 

“我懂。因为我也是。”

 

 

 

《本篇完》。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢话请点Kudos的小红心！特别欢迎评论支持！
> 
> 下一篇肉的主题还没想好，想看什么请提议：）


End file.
